Vive la bisexualité
by just-one-dream
Summary: Jewelry n'avait jamais eu aucun doute sur son orientation : elle avait toujours préféré les filles. Et elle n'hésitait pas à l'affirmer à sa meilleure amie. Son regard agrippa soudainement quelque chose de bien plus intéressant à regarder : cet homme aux tatouages, aux cheveux noirs comme la mort et au bonnet de velours.


Coucou les gens, vous allez bien ? On se retrouve avec un petit OS qui me trottait dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et non, je vais pas passer mon temps à bavasser, je vous laisse lire. Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Je suis lesbienne. »

Jewelry Bonney, jeune femme dans la fleur de l'âge, hocha la tête avec conviction. Elle était sûre d'elle, sûre de ses convictions et surtout, sûre de son orientation. Depuis plusieurs semaines, sa meilleure amie s'était mise dans la tête de lui trouver un petit copain, et convaincre Nico Robin de changer d'avis était loin d'être une chose facile. C'était même une tâche impossible.

Les deux amies s'étaient données rendez-vous dans un bar, et avaient prévu d'aller danser jusqu'à l'aube. Mais pour l'instant, elles mangeaient, et jamais personne ne pourrait tirer Jewelry Bonney de son assiette. Cette dernière était entrain d'engloutir de façon, très peu gracieuse, le contenu de plusieurs dizaines d'assiettes. Et à peine avait-elle terminé, qu'elle en redemandait au pauvre serveur qui passait par là, et qui, depuis le début de la soirée n'avait cessé de faire des allers-retours entre la salle et la cuisine pour apporter les commandes de la femme aux cheveux roses. La garnison à volonté allait finir par les ruiner.

« Un problème Robin ? »

La rose avait relevé la tête de son assiette pour observer son amie, sans arrêter de manger. Robin avait un léger sourire aux lèvres et fixait son interlocutrice.

« Aucun Bonney, aucun… »

La dite Bonney haussa un sourcil, pas du tout convaincu par ce que venait de dire la future archéologue. Elle sentait le piège à plein nez, quoique l'odeur des frites était également bien présente. Sans un mot, elle replongea dans son assiette, se moquant des regards dégoûtés des personnes autour d'elle. Le contraste entre les deux amies était évident. L'une se contentait d'une poignée de légumes alors que l'autre rappelait le serveur pour la 27 ème fois, dans le but d'avoir une portion de patate supplémentaire.

Le regard de Robin dévia légèrement de son amie. Elle observait les environs, à la recherche de la future proie. Plusieurs hommes passèrent sous son regard sans qu'elle ne daigne s'arrêter sur eux. Elle cherchait un mec potable pour sa meilleure amie, pas un type de passage qui semblait être déguisé pour le carnaval. Un sourire éclaira le visage de l'archéologue alors qu'elle trouvait une première victime. Robin claqua discrètement des doigts mais ça suffit pour obtenir l'attention de Bonney. La femme aux cheveux noirs désigna de la tête un type dans le coin de la salle.

« T'en penses quoi ? »

Jewelry tourna la tête et lorgna sans aucune discrétion sur le mec que lui désignait son ami. Très grand, bien musclé, cheveux roux qui semblaient défier les lois de la gravité, et une tenue excentrique qui correspondait bien à un type se mettant du vernis et du rouge à lèvres. Il ne se gênait pas pour observer la rose. Cette dernière retourna la tête vers son amie et laissa son visage se tordre en une grimace.

« Eustass Kidd. Il était avec moi en primaire. »

Robin haussa un sourcil, surprise que son amie ait pu avoir des fréquentations aussi étranges, même en primaire. Néanmoins, elle ne perdait pas son but de vue, il était hors de question que Jewerly passe encore une seule saint valentin devant sa télé, une pizza à la main.

« -Il est plutôt pas mal.

-C'est un punk en manque d'affection, il traîne dans des endroits pas nets, deal un peu de drogue ici et là et entraîne tous ses potes dans ses affaires. »

Robin soupira. D'accord ce n'était peut-être pas l'homme parfait, mais il devait bien avoir une qualité qui plairait à son amie. La jeune archéologue essaya de parler mais se fit à couper.

« En plus, il s'habille avec de la fourrure. »

Robin abandonna le combat, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Si Jewerly détestait une chose, c'était le massacre d'animaux. Elle était une fervente protectrice de leurs droits. La femme aux cheveux noirs reposa une dernière fois son regard sur l'homme qui lorgnait désormais sur le postérieur d'une autre demoiselle. Eustass Kidd, recalé.

Robin soupira et continua de manger. Ses yeux parcouraient de nouveau la salle, toujours à la recherche du type qui pourrait convenir à la rose. Elle n'allait pas se démoraliser après un échec. Son regard attrapa un danseur cette fois-ci.

« Et lui ? »

Jewelry regarda à nouveau dans la direction que lui indiquait son ami. Et rigola doucement. Toujours grand et musclé, mais des cheveux noirs et des tâches de rousseurs. Elle secoua la tête, toujours amusé par la proposition de Robin.

« -Quoi ? Tu le connais lui aussi ?

-Seulement de nom, Portgas D. Ace, et c'est non, on touche pas à la famille des amis. »

Robin haussa à nouveau un sourcil. Elle n'avait jamais vu ce type, et n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui. Ou du moins, ça n'était pas resté dans ses souvenirs. Alors que Jewelry se remettait à manger, Robin s'indigna et demanda à son amie plus de précision en lui frappant le tibia.

« C'est le grand frère de Luffy. »

Choc total pour l'archéologue qui se retournait vivement sur la piste de danse. Elle n'était même pas au courant que le gamin avait un frère. Robin soupira un bon coup, dommage, il était plutôt bon danseur. Jewelry étouffa un petit rire en entendant le soupir désespéré de son amie, elle était donc déterminée à ce point là de lui trouver un mec bien… C'était pas gagné.

« Peut-être lui… »

Jewelry se tourna en direction du bar, toujours guidée par les indications de son amie et faillit s'étouffer avec sa frite en voyant qui elle lui désignait.

« T'es folle ? T'as vu son style, un bonnet vert et rose. Hors de question. »

Robin ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

« Il s'appelle Shachi, il est dans notre université. Puis, il est sympa. »

Vu la tête que tirait Bonney, on pouvait supposer que ce n'était pas un argument valable. Robin soupira à nouveau. Troisième échec consécutif, ça ne lui ressemblait pas, il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse. Elle laissa à son amie quelques minutes de repos pendant qu'elle parcourait à nouveau la salle du regard. Elle refusait de partir de ce bar sans que Jewelry repère quelqu'un, ou qu'au minimum, elle lui donne des informations sur le genre qu'elle regardait.

« -Mais puisque je te dis que je préfère les femmes !

-Bien sûr, et moi je suis l'unique rescapée d'un massacre organisé par les autorités car j'en sais trop sur l'histoire. »

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard complice avant de rire.

« Je te connais depuis longtemps Bonney, et ce n'est pas à moi que tu vas faire croire que les formes masculines ne t'attirent pas. »

Jewelry arrêta de rire, et tira la langue à son amie avant de se remettre, encore une fois, à manger. Elle en profita d'ailleurs pour rappeler le serveur qui, pendant la discussion des amis, avait eu l'espoir que la jeune femme soit calée. Espoir vain apparemment.

« Et lui ? »

Un type assez petit, habillé en costume trois pièce, et portant chapeau tel un mafieux. Jewelry renifla, Capone l'avait toujours énervé. Beaucoup trop distingué pour elle.

« -Non.

-Et lui ? »

Un mec, un peu plus vieux, peau assez mate et cheveux court. Très grand. La rose eut un sourire. Le type avait beau un sourire immense, il semblait s'être habillé en boule de disco. Typique de Joz.

« -Trop superficiel pour moi.

-Et lui ?

-Toujours pas.

-Lui ?

-Beurk, tu l'as bien regardé ? »

Robin regarda mieux la dernière personne qu'elle avait proposée à son amie. Grand, cheveux violets, nez en forme de scie. Arlong. Elle dégluti et s'excusa auprès de Jewelry d'avoir à peine envisagé qu'elle puisse flasher sur un mec comme lui.

« -Peut-être lui ?

-Hors de question.

-Et lui ?

-Non.

-Lui ?

-… Euh… Robin ? »

La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs qui était déjà partie en recherche d'un autre garçon s'arrêta et regarda son amie qui la dévisageait.

« -Quoi ?

-Tu te rends quand même compte que tu viens de me demander ce que je pense de mon petit frère ? »

L'archéologue haussa un sourcil, elle n'avait même pas remarqué que le petit frère de son amie était là. Elle chercha du regard la dernière personne qu'elle avait désignée et eut un petit sourire. En effet, Coby était assis au bar, surveillant les consommations d'un de ses amis aux cheveux blonds.

« -Et…

-Arrête chérie, je te l'ai déjà dis, je suis lesbienne. »

Jewelry affirma cela avec une telle conviction que son amie eut presque l'envie de rendre les armes. Robin soupira. D'accord, elle allait peut-être laisser tomber pour ce soir, mais que Bonney ne compte pas sur elle pour renoncer. Elle allait lui trouver un homme. Et alors qu'elle allait affirmer son état d'esprit à son amie, elle remarqua que la rose ne la regardait pas. Non, elle fixait un point derrière elle, et semblait absorber par le dit point.

Il était bien plus intéressant à fixer en effet, le nouvel arrivant du bar. Cet homme aux tatouages, aux cheveux noirs comme la mort et au bonnet de velours. Jewelry ne pu s'empêcher de le fixer et quant elle essaya de parler, ce fut le néant total. Aucun son n'arrivait à sortir de sa bouche. Le regard de Robin passait quant à lui du nouvel arrivant à son amie qui gardait bêtement la bouche ouverte. Comme quoi, il suffisait de forcer un peu le destin.

L'homme du sentir qu'il était observé car il darda ses yeux gris dans ceux de Jewelry qui eut la décence de refermer la bouche, encore pleine de nourriture. Trafalgar Law.

« Ok, je suis peut-être bi'. »


End file.
